Brendon's Got A Girlfriend
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: Brendon Urie and a girl he pick from the crowd at a concert start going out. What happens? Read and find out. R&R please! I suck at summaries. Not a one shot. Might be rated M later, depends on my mood. Panic! At The Disco oriented.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm writing this before I eat breakfast and I'm starving. See what I do for you guys? ;)**

**Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction; I don't know Brendon (As much as I wish I do!). I don't really know how to disclaim real people other than that . . . **

Chapter 1

"Oh, Brendon," I moaned as he rolled off me onto the other side of the bed.

_Best almost 18__th__ birthday. Ever. _I thought to myself as Brendon pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad you decided to come on tour with us." He smiled.

"I'm glad, too. The fact that out of the entire theatre full of girls you picked me out was pretty shocking."

"Well, it's easy when there's only one as beautiful as you." He said.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, but inside my heart fluttered.

"It's true," he said, "you were different than all the other girls there. I'm not a big fan of Valley Girls." He said, setting his chin on top of my head. I smiled and closed my eyes contentedly. Soon he was asleep and I joined in.

I woke up just as sun was rising and slid out from his grasp, slipping into his discarded shirt and brushing through my hair and putting on my make-up. I snuck out to the kitchen on the bus, past Spencer, Dallon, and Ian who'd apparently stayed out long after Brendon and I retreated and hadn't meant to due to the TV still on and blaring. I started making the coffee and tip-toed back into the bedroom. I curled up into the chair and watched the rest of the sunrise before going and getting coffee. Dallon was the only one still sleeping on the sofa. I poured myself a cup and put a little creamer in it. I went back into the room and kept watching as the road went by. This was my first time in New York, and it was on my birthday, which made it even more exciting. I heard the movement of sheets on skin and smiled.

"Faith?" Brendon said.

"Right here, babe," I said, getting out of the chair and setting my coffee on the night stand before getting next to him. He smiled and pulled me into his side, kissing me gently.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thank you," I smiled, kissing him and giving him a hug, "do you want me to get you some coffee?"

"No, I gotta go talk to Spence really quickly, so I can get it," he said, getting up and pulling on his pants. He left the room and I went back to the window and finished my coffee and then left the room as well. I put my cup in the sink and ignored my stomach's growling. I went back to the room and got dressed and picked up a little before going back out. Brendon was sitting on the sofa. I went up and sat on his lap and he put his arms around me, kissing my cheek softly. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. It was a little bit longer before the bus stopped at a fast food place and Brendon got up. He went to his room and came out in a T-shirt.

"Anything special that you want?" he asked, kissing me.

"Nope, I'm good with whatever," I smiled. The guys left and I picked up around the bus and cleaned the dishes. The mess was starting to wear on me. Before too long the guys got back in, but Spencer wasn't there.

"Where'd Spencer go?"

"He had to go out and get some stuff, he said he's meet us at the venue to get ready, though."

"Alright, well, that makes sense." I said, shrugging.

"Hey, happy birthday, Faith," Ian smiled, and Dallon nodded.

"Thanks," I said. We all ate breakfast and before we knew it we were at the place. There weren't any fans there yet so I didn't have much to worry about. We got off the bus and headed in, the instruments being unloaded by the crew. Spencer came in and sat with us, joining the conversation like he'd never been gone.

"Sold out tonight, boys," their manager said. Brendon smiled in anticipation and took a sip of water. Once the stage was set up they boys started sound check and rehearsal. I stayed backstage and checked in with my friends and parents for a little; then went out and watched until they'd finished their set. We all went back to the bus to get ready. I followed Brendon into our room. He dug through his clothes and pulled out some clothes and set them out.

"What do you think?" he asked, pulling me over.

"It's good, usual Brendon," I smiled, kissing him. He got dressed and I took his bow tie from him as he was working on getting it on.

"For as many as you wear the fact you can't get it down amuses me," I said, tying it quickly.

"The fact that you know how to is more amusing."

"When you're a naïve 12 year old obsessed with the lead singer of a band who wears bow ties you teach yourself," I said. He laughed and I hugged him.

"Oh, hey, I've got a surprise for you," Brendon smiled. I pulled away from him. He dug around in the pocket of his discarded pants and pulled out a blue box.

"Jesus, Brendon, you didn't need to get me anything." I said.

He laughed, "I know," he said and handed it to me. I opened the box and in it was a diamond bracelet.

"Is this real?" I asked him.

"Yep, diamonds in white gold. And I had it engraved."

"Oh my God, Brendon! I can't accept this; we haven't even been dating a month yet."

"But it's your birthday," he said, taking the bracelet and clasping it around my wrist. He smiled and kissed me. I turned it over and read the engraving.

_To Faith, with all the love I can offer, Brendon._ My heart melted and I bit my cheek to keep from crying.

"I love you," I said, my voice betraying me, and hugged Brendon tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was and what a dream I was living now.

From the time I was 2 my family was plagued with problems. Some things common, other extremely rare, all a problem in and of their own. Now after 16 years of dealing with that I was finally in a place of just pure bliss. 'It's darkest before dawn' was definitely my situation.

"I love you, too," he said. He pulled away and I readjusted his jacket. He looked over at the clock.

"I gotta warm-up; you can go hang-out with the other guys. I'll be out before long," he said. I left and sat out with the others. Soon Brendon came out and I looked out the window of the bus. There was a pretty big crowd out there.

"Are you sure you don't want to have me sneak in?" I asked him as he took my hand.

"Of course not, c'mon." he said. We left the bus and the screams came immediately. I looked up and saw a few girls scowling at me and flashed a quick smile. Brendon stopped to give autographs and take pictures and I headed into the venue, shedding my coat and rubbing my hands together. It was extremely hard looking at girls that are just like I was and think of what I was doing to them with that, but I was lucky. I sat at the backdoor laughing at some of the things the girls yelled.

"Brendon, fuck me!"

"Brendon, Brendon, can I have a kiss," and that's just to name a couple. Finally the guys got in and I got up. We all waited while the opening acts played and finally they boys had to go out.

"Good luck, babe," I smiled and gave Brendon a quick kiss. They hurried up and went onto the stage.

"Hello Buffalo!" he announced loudly into the microphone. The screams were deafening. I got up and moved to watch from the side of the stage. They played a few songs and right after Always Brendon got up from the stool he'd been on and took the microphone off its stand.

"I have a favor to ask of you guys," he said, pacing across stage. The room was utterly silent.

"So, it's my girlfriend's birthday and I was wondering if I could bring her out and have everyone sing to her. Would you guys be willing to do that for me?" he said. The crowd was a good sport and yelled their willingness.

"Alright, Faith, come on out!' he said. I blushed and made my way across the stage to him.

"Happy birthday to you," he started in the microphone and then pointed it to the crowd and sung just to me.

"Thank you guys," he said. I gave Brendon a quick hug and there were a few 'awws' from the crowd. I left stage and watched the rest of the show.

"Brendon, you're lucky you're cute," I said when he came back stage.

"I thought you'd like that," he said.

"I never said I didn't, it's just strange to me." I said. He nodded and grabbed his towel and water. He cooled off for a moment.

"You played really well tonight, guys." I said. They all nodded and said thanks. After they'd sufficiently cooled off we headed back to the bus. The crowds were thicker now and we pushed our way through back to the bus. I went into the bedroom and checked my phone, nothing there but the date, 8 days away from the end of the tour and one week until our one month anniversary. It was kind of sad, actually. The ninth marked our one month anniversary of dating and it was also the second to last city they toured to. And that meant making a huge decision, staying with Brendon in California or staying with my family in Arizona and trying to continue a long distance relationship with Brendon. I sat there thinking until he came in.

"Bren, I can't decide what to do." I frowned. He slipped out of his coat and shoes and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap.

"Can't decide what to do about what?" he asked.

"After tour is over, where to stay. If I go back to my parents or if I come with you."

"Well, I don't know if I can be of much help about that. I'm obviously going to say that I want to keep you to myself." He said, kissing me. I started at the buttons of his shirt and adjusted myself so that my legs were around his pelvis. I got his out of his shirt and pushed him back on the bed, grinning. I got up and undid his belt and pants. He stood up and let them fall to the ground. I let him unzip my dress and slide if off me. He kissed the back of my neck and I shivered. Before I had time to fully take in what was happening we were in bed.

"And a happy birthday to me it is," I grinned as I sat in his shirt, "I think I've officially decided where I'm staying."

Brendon laughed and pulled me close. Words couldn't describe the affection I felt for him and the chemistry that flowed between us. Funny how a lead singer and a fan could be so compatible. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around him. We sat there for I don't know how long and there wasn't a care in the world at that point. Just love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is ALL fiction. Everything song wise that is ever mentioned belongs to Panic! At The Disco. I do not know Brendon or Spencer; their characters are based purely off ideas. I'm not sponsored or affiliated by anyone or anything to make this story. Panic! in itself belongs to Fueled By Ramen and Decaydance. I think that takes care of it . . .**

**Chapter 2**

Our anniversary passed quickly and the tour ended in a blink of an eye. End of tour meant telling my mom that I was moving in with Brendon. She was going to murder me.

When all the guys were asleep in the mid-afternoon on the way back to California I called my mom.

"Mom, it Faith," I said tentatively as she answered the phone.

"Hey honey. Excited to get you home. How'd you like touring with Panic!"

"It was great. Um, I need to tell you something though."

"Alright," she said, worry saturating her voice.

"I'm moving in with Brendon."

"Oh my God, Faith. You really think I believe that? Does he know about this?"

"Yeah, um, we've been dating for the past month. And you can't say anything about it because you dated Dad for two fucking months."

"But you father isn't a celebrity. Anyway, be realistic, Faith. You're better off back here. You're hearts going to get broken either way."

"You can tell yourself that, but it's not true. You can't do anything to stop me, I'm 18 and I can make my own decision."

"Good luck," Mom said flatly and hung up. I sighed deeply and turned the TV on. I flipped to E! News.

"And coming up next, who is Brendon Urie's new mystery girlfriend? Stay tuned for the scoop." the male host said. My jaw dropped and I felt like I was going to be sick. I sat there in horror through the commercials until the show finally came back on.

"One of the alternative music scene's most eligible bachelors, Brendon Urie, apparently has a new girlfriend, Gulianna, fill us in," the male said again.

"Thanks Ryan, yes, video has surfaced all over the internet of Brendon Urie singing happy birthday to his alleged girlfriend. Most of these dated to have been posted up somewhere around November second," she paused her speech and the video of Brendon singing to me rolled on screen, "Photos from all of his concerts since then have showed him entering and leaving the tour bus holding hands with a girl built remarkably similar to the one he was with on stage."

"Well, it looks like all those other girls who were hoping for a crack have to look somewhere else," Ryan concluded and the show went to another commercial. I calmed myself down and sat back. Why was Brendon making the news with me? It's not like he hadn't had other girlfriends, and he always flew pretty low under the radar, why was it me attracting media to us? I sighed and gave up thinking about it and went into the bedroom. Brendon was fast asleep. I smiled and curled up next to him.

Before long Brendon woke up and pulled me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sleep filling his voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said, running my fingers through his messy hair.

"If it's bothering you it bothers me." He said, looking me straight in the eye. I sighed and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"My mom's skeptical of our relationship."

"Is that it?"

"No," I sighed, "E! is talking about us. They had a report on us. . . ."

"That bothers you that much? I figured you'd be proud," he said.

"I am, I'm really happy, but I feel bad, putting you in the spotlight and everything. You're never mentioned in the tabloids or anything and it kinda' adds to your guys affect. I don't want to be the one that changes that."

"The tabloids can fuck themselves for all I care, I've got you," he winked and smirked. I rolled my eyes and nuzzled into his neck.

"So, what did your mom say?" Brendon asked after a while.

"So I told her I was moving in with you and she thought I was joking, like when I said the exact same thing when I was thirteen. Then she asked if you knew about it, and then she was just kinda' hung up." I sighed. He nodded.

"Your mom is one person, she doesn't matter. There's gonna be a bunch of other things that come along the way, and all the fan are gonna be upset that it was you, but no matter what happens you've got the entire band behind you. And that includes Ryan and Jon." He said. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"You're such a good sweet talker," I giggled.

The bus dropped us off at the terminal and I followed Brendon to his car. I did a double take as he unlocked the doors to a Lamborghini. He took my stuff and put it in the back and I got in.

"I swear to God either my dad or cousin would have a heart attack if they found out my boyfriend was driving a lambo." I said. He laughed and pulled into the street. Spencer passed us and we went the other direction to get to his place. He turned the radio on and I greatly considered texting my cousin to see his reaction, but I figured I'd wait until things quieted down until I did.

"Next week do you want to come with me back to my parent's house so I can pick up my stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, gladly, I haven't met your family yet. If we can just ship your stuff we can take a trip up to meet my parents."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled as we pulled into the driveway of his house. He got out and opened my door for me. I laughed and he got out the bags. He opened the front door and let me in first. The sheer size on the inside shocked me. I'd lived in big houses, houses that people had considered mansions, but nothing compared to this. I walked forward a little more and he stood beside me.

"Holy crap," I said, he laughed again.

"C'mon, let's drop your stuff off, I'll show you around." He said, grabbing my bag from me and taking me to his room. Despite the size of the house, his room was small and intimate in comparison."

"It's a strange place," he said noticing the way I was examining it. He put my things down and took me around.

"It's fitting; I could see it being your place if I didn't already know."

"Well, that's good. The question is if you can see yourself living here."

"I can see myself living just about anywhere if you were there."

The first week living with Brendon went by like a dream and before we knew it we were packing again to go meet my parents and his.

"You seem nervous about seeing your own parents," Brendon said as he pulled onto the freeway.

"Well, there might be some new developments," I said, pulling the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands nervously. There had been something plaguing my mind for the past day or so and I wanted to find out if my suspicions were right, but I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know at the same time.

"What do you mean new developments? It's been a week." He said, looking at me strangely.

"I don't know, it's just a sneaking suspicion. And my mom is kind of a bitch about our relationship, which doesn't excite me."

"She only knows one side of me. She can't honestly judge me or our relationship yet. She'll be fine after she meets me. So, is it just your parents?"

"No, my sister and her husband visiting so she can reunite with my cousins. It's been a good long time since they saw each other. Like I said, my mom's a bitch."

"Well, I guess it'll work out," he said. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my knees up to my chest. I watched the road pass and the scenery change until we finally hit Arizona. As we got closer my anxiety rose.

"Relax," Brendon said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I took and deep breath and stretched my legs.

"What's the house number again?"

"Fifty-three Twenty-one," I said. He pulled into a driveway and got out. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out too. I checked the door to see if it was unlocked. It was.

"Mom, Dad, I'm here," I called in the door. I walked in and took my bag from Brendon. I took his hand and I lead him into the living room. They were all sitting there like I'd guessed. My mom looked over and there was silence.

"Mom, Dad, this is Brendon." I smiled. My sister's jaw dropped after I said that. My sister was twenty-seven and into music that wasn't even remotely close to Panic! At The Disco but she still loved them, and so did her husband and all her friends. I suppressed a laugh.

"Hey," he said, slightly awkwardly. My sister jumped up and ran and hugged him.

"Holy fucking shit! I thought you were joking when you said Faith was dating him."

"Tessa, you can let go now," I said, feeling a twinge of jealousy. I don't know why, but it was a reflex.

"Sorry, hi, I'm Tessa, Faith's older sister." She smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Brendon," he said and shook her hand. You could see the awkwardness of the situation.

"So, um, we're only here a couple days so I can get my stuff, then we'll be on our way." I said. Mom nodded and Dad got up.

"Hello, sir," Brendon said, having to look up to see my six-foot-three father.

"So, you're the one my daughter has been talking about since she was twelve. Well, I'm going to have to have a talk with you later." He said, looking down at Brendon and me.

"Well, alright, um, let me show you where we're staying." I said and lead Brendon away. I sighed in relief and led him around the corner to my bedroom.

"Sorry, it's not the biggest, but we're only here for a day or two so it should be fine." I said, "And the walls . . ." I added, looking at the butterflies littering the walls.

"It's perfectly fine. Gives it a nice homey touch." He said, looking around at the pictures framed throughout the room. He stopped and picked one up and examined it further.

"When was this taken?" he asked. I walked closer and saw that it was one of me and him for back when I was fifteen.

"That was back when Pretty Odd came out," I laughed, looking at the brace-faced version of myself, "Before the concert started I ran into you. God, things have changed."

"That's funny. Hmm, now that we're talking about it I think I remember. You were the nasal little girl that started hyperventilating the second I touched you. You almost fainted."

"Yep, although I'm sure you've met plenty of those."

"But only one sticks out." He said, setting the frame down and looking around. I followed his gaze; he wasn't looking at anything in particular. I went to my bed and fell back and let myself relax.

"I realize why you were stressing so much, now." Brendon said, sitting next to me after a long moment.

"Thank you! My sister's nuts, by the way, really sorry about that, my mom's a bitch, and my dad's a fifties father. And if my cousin comes over and her husband sees the lambo he's going to have a fit." I sighed, pushing my hair back. The sound of the doorbell reverberated through the house and I groaned.

"Speak of the devil," I said, sitting up, "Prepare yourself, they have a six year old who's extremely energetic,"

"That's probably better, you can have a talk with everyone and I can get some energy out. Long car ride aren't good for ADHD," he said frankly. I took his hand and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." I said. We left my room, "His name is Jackson, just so you know," I said. He nodded and we went to the entrance, where everyone was standing and talking.

"The other day I was watching the news and in the gossip segment and there was a picture of Faith and they were talking about her dating some Brendon Urie, I think. Do you have any idea what this is about?" my cousin said then saw me there with Brendon.

"Hey!" she smiled, looking at us. Just then Jackson came running in. I dropped down to my knees and he hugged me.

"Hi Faith!" he said excitedly, then looked up at Brendon.

"Whose he?"

"Brendon, my boyfriend," I smiled. Jackson scowled and Brendon crouched down to his level.

"Hey Buddy," Brendon smiled. I just about melted with the way he was being so sweet.

"Why is there a lambo outside?" Kevin, my cousin's husband asked as he walked in.

"It's his," my dad said, pointing to Brendon.

"My god, you must be a millionaire! No normal person that I know could afford that!" he exclaimed, "Who are you?"

"Brendon Urie," he said. I stared at my feet, trying to ignore the stuff going on around me.

"You wanna go outside, Jackson?" I asked him. He nodded and I left the room, opening the back door to the yard and Jackson ran out. I closed the door behind me and sat in one of the chairs, watching as Jackson ran around; imagining himself out of the present time. I heard the door open and close again and I looked up to see Brendon there.

"I had to leave, I was dying. They want to talk to you," he said. I got up and kissed him.

"Have fun," I smiled and went back inside. I stood at the window for a moment and couldn't help but smile seeing Jackson warm-up to Brendon immediately.

"Faith, we need to talk to you," my mother said harshly, seeing that I was inside. I sighed and walked over reluctantly. I sat in the chair across from everyone.

"Isn't he like twenty -four?" McKenna, my cousin, asked.

"Yes, and I'm eighteen. Five year age difference, does it matter?"

"Five years is kind of big for an eighteen year old, don't you think?"

"Alright, I'll get things cleared up right now. Five years doesn't matter, he's likes me and I like him, yes, and it's not like we're eloping. I plan on being in a relationship with him for more than two months," I said, looking at my parents, who'd known each other for all of two months and gone on four dates with my father before she and my dad eloped without either of their parents knowing. I saw my sister suppress a laugh and my mother glared at me.

"What was the yes for?" Kevin asked clueless. McKenna gave him an 'are you an idiot' look and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Now, since that's all cleared up, I'd like to go spend time with my boyfriend and I'd also like it if you were a little warmer with him, please. He's never net you guys, be nice," I said, getting up and walking back outside. I came out as quietly as I could and silently watched the boys. It was another fifteen minutes before Brendon noticed me.

"Hey," he smiled at me; I could tell he was feeling better.

"Hi," I smiled back, getting up and going over to him.

"Jackson Lane Parker! We're leaving in five minutes." McKenna yelled from the door.

"But Mommy, we just got here," he whined. She gave him a look and he hustled back inside. McKenna, needless to say, was synonymous for the looks she gave.

"Seems like you were having a good time. How'd you get to be so good with kids?"

"The gift of being the youngest. I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about."

"Meh, sorta'. Not really, thought," I said, sitting down in the turf and laying back.

"I used to do this every day in the summer. My mom would yell at me that I was going to get skin cancer if I didn't quit it, or I was gonna get bitten by a rattle snake." I laughed slightly. Brendon sat down next to me and smiled.

"So, your parents really don't like me, do they?"

"No! Honestly, I don't exactly know what they think of you, but I'm sure they don't dislike you. Their biggest complaint was that you were five years older than me, which I honestly couldn't give less of a shit about. If I went off what my parents judged about guys, I'd never have a boyfriend.

"And either way, they could hate you enough that they disowned me for dating you and I still wouldn't care. Brendon, I love you," I smiled, sitting up and laying my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and we stayed like that until we had to get dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is ALL fiction. Everything song wise that is ever mentioned belongs to Panic! At The Disco. I do not know Brendon or Spencer; their characters are based purely off ideas. I'm not sponsored or affiliated by anyone or anything to make this story. Panic! in itself belongs to Fueled by Ramen and Decaydance. I think that takes care of it . . .**

**Chapter 3**

We spent all of the next day packing up the stuff that I was taking.

"We finally get to get out of this mad house tomorrow. I'm really sorry I brought you here, I wasn't thinking when I offered, apparently," I sighed, tossing a pair of shoes into a box.

"It's fine, neither of us really knew how they'd react," he said.

"So, um, I've been thinking a lot about things, and I'm a little worried about something. . . ." I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"And what is it?" he asked, sitting next to me. Could I tell him the truth? I looked into his eyes and studied them. He seemed slightly worried. I looked back down at my lap and made up my mind. I'd wait until we were back in our own space.

"What if your parents don't like me?" I asked. Brendon laughed and pulled me into him.

"I'm sure they'll love you, and honestly, what does it matter? People think what people think." He said. I nodded and looked down. I really wanted to tell him, but I had no proof and I wasn't too sure myself. Plus, I wanted to be able to tell him in privacy, something my house didn't have.

"If you say so," I said and got up. We finished and I went and found my mom.

"Ma, I packed up what I'm taking back to L.A. with me, can you get it shipped over there in like five days, please?"

"Yeah, fine," she muttered. I rolled my eyes and walked back to Brendon.

"So Mom agreed, which means we're in the clear to see your parents without fifteen boxes in the backseat." I said.

"Is something still bothering you," he asked.

"No," I lied, "why do you ask?"

"Because, you just seem more awkward."

"Well, I mean, I guess there is something, but it's stupid. For all I know it's nothing. You've got nothing to worry about, though." I assured him. He smiled and kissed my temple.

"Alright, so, what time do we leave in the morning?"

"When we're ready. It doesn't really matter," I said.

"Sounds good," he said.

"We should go get something to eat; I know this great vegetarian place. It's like a ten minute drive." I said.

"We can, or we can stay here a little while longer, then go out," he said, his voice husky and hinting.

"It could work," I giggled, moving over to him.

I ran my fingers through my hair, working to tame that knots that were trying to form. I moved closer to Brendon and laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Why are all your shirts so God damn comfortable? Seriously, I'm jealous," I smiled. Brendon laughed and ruffled my hair, "Hey! It's already tangled enough!" I whined and pouted, making him laugh harder.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower and do my hair. I'll go as fast as I can," I said, going into the bathroom and turning the shower on, letting the water get warm and taking off Brendon's shirt. I stepped in and drenched myself.

Half way through I caught myself singing the end of I Write Sins Not Tragedies at an extremely loud volume. I shrugged and merged into Trade Mistakes and then C'mon and got out, hearing Brendon laughing hysterically through the thin walls. I dried off and blow dried my hair while the straightener heated up. I straightened it and pinned my bangs back before touching up my make-up. I left the bathroom and Brendon was still fighting laughter.

"You're just jealous that you can't make your own songs sound as awesome as I can," I grinned.

"Uh-huh, sure, you just keep thinkin' that," he said sarcastically. I got into my own clothes and tossed Brendon his shirt.

"Now you get to smell as pretty and girly," I said, innocently smiling. He laughed and got up, getting dressed. We headed out for his car and I directed him to the restaurant. We had a nice lunch date, only interrupted by a couple people who came for autographs, no mobs, no screaming fans. Where I lived there weren't many people who knew who Panic! At The Disco was. If they knew most of them were my friends that I'd freaked out about all of them to.

"That was nice," I smiled, taking his hand as we walked back to the car. He nodded and got in the car, then looked like he had an idea.

"Why don't we leave this afternoon? We got everything packed, it give us a night all to ourselves. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Mom, Dad, we're leaving," my voice echoed through the house. No response. I shrugged and left the house, letting the door slam behind me. The cold wind bit me through my coat and I hurried to the car.

"I forgot how much winter here sucks." I said as I closed the car door and buckled myself.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold." He said, turning the heater in the car up a notch. He backed out and we headed in the direction on Las Vegas.

"We should get there around eight, so do you want to show up unexpectedly on their doorstep or get a hotel somewhere close and finish the drive tomorrow.

"Let's get a hotel in the mountains; we can finish everything else tomorrow."

"Mountains in Arizona or in Nevada?"

"Which ever ones have snow right now, I'm not sure about Nevada's."

"I think Flagstaff has snow right now. Back in October, before I left to see your concert, there were road warnings and snow advisories, and it is November, so I'd assume there's snow." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and looking at the forecast, "It says snow for the next few days. Want me to look?"

"Yeah, please," he said. I looked for hotels and found one that looked good. I put the address into the GPS on my phone and set my phone on the dashboard. The ride was comfortable and Brendon and I shared funny childhood stories the entire way there.

"Are you serious? That really happened?" I giggled as he parked the car.

"Yep, true as day," he said, smiling. I tightened the belt on my coat and Brendon took my hand. The tightly packed snow on the ground crunching with everything step we took.

"I've lived here for ten years and never one been up here for the snow. I forgot how beautiful it is," I smiled, blinking away the flakes the got caught in my eye lashes.

"Ten years without snow? Good things we came here," he said as we entered the lobby. I shivered as the temperature changed.

"Oh my God! It's Brendon Urie!" the woman behind the desk squealed and looked like she was going to faint. The family in front of us looked back, question in their eyes. Obviously they didn't know who he was, but they'd heard the name. The parents dragged their kids away to the room they'd gotten. The receptionist stared at Brendon and finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Mister Urie, can I get you a room? A suite? Anything, anything at all, I swear to God I'll do it," she said, frantically getting her words out and shaking her hands as if trying to fly away.

"First thing you can do is calm down, then if you could get a normal room that'd be great," he said sweetly. She went through the computer quickly and typed in information. Someone was a hardcore fan.

"Alright, you're all set," she said, handing him a room key, "And, if it's not too much to ask, can I have your autograph, please?"

"Of course," he said, taking the paper she'd handed him and autographing it quickly. He handed it back and we left for our room. As soon as we had our things in the room we went outside to the grassy courtyard out back of the hotel to play in the snow. I let Brendon go ahead of me and as soon as there was snow I quit following and scooped up a handful, forming it into a perfect ball. I threw it, aiming straight for Brendon. It nailed him in the back of the head. I laughed and then he fell flat on his face.

"Brendon, knock it off and get up," I said, taking a step closer. He didn't move.

"Brendon?" my voice rose a little higher.

"Brendon!" This time my voice was frantic. I ran over to him, fell to my knees, and shook him a little, "Brendon, get up, please," I pleaded. I sat back on my knees, my cheeks burning from the cold wind attacking my tears. A second later he turned his torso so he could see me, grinning wickedly.

"Hey," he said.

"Brendon, you jackass," I said, pushing his shoulder so he fell back in the snow, "you had me worried sick." The grin didn't falter for a second as he took my wrist and pulled me down into the snow so my face was almost on top of his and kissed me.

"But I'm your jackass," he said, sprinkling snow in my hair.

"You're lucky you're cute," I said as he got up. He pulled me to my feet and the snowball fight began. We pelted each other mercilessly until sunset, when we finally made a truce and watched the sunset from the comfort of our room.

"And this day shall live forever in history as the battle of the backyard," I said, giggling as I handed him a cup of coffee and sat next to him. He put him arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"It will be written in text books and taught to every child in the world," he added, I could hear his smile.

"Yes," I said, unable to hold back laughter anymore. I finally calmed myself down and we watched the sunset in peace.

"So, you said that even Jon and Ryan support our relationship, how do they know?" I asked, turning towards him and sitting with my legs criss-crossed.

"We all still talk. I told them about you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? We're all friends."

"Aw, you're adorable," I smiled. He laughed and I hugged him. We sat there a little bit longer until he brought up getting dinner.

"I'm not sure what's out here, but I can definitely look for something," I said, pulling my phone out. I looked up and found one.

"There's this," I said, handing him the phone. He looked at the page and nodded.

"Sounds good," he said. It was in walking distance from the hotel and so we left and got take-out and ate back in our room.

"So," Brendon said, setting the Styrofoam box on the coffee table, "when you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Up until I was about ten I wanted to be a veterinarian, when it was anything to do with animals until I was twelve, then I decided I either wanted to be an author, a kindergarten teacher, or a zoologist."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever met someone who had so many options, I mean, an author at twelve? That seems a little bit before your time," he said.

"I've never really been at the same level of maturity of all my other kids. I can get down to their level, but I've always been the kid that hung out with the adults at the party and made friends with the kids that are eight years older than her."

"Huh, funny," he said. I nodded and got up, tossing all the containers in the garbage and putting my pajamas on.

"It's been a long day, are you coming to bed too?"

"Yeah," he said. I crawled into bed and Brendon followed soon after.

"Good night," I smiled, kissing him and turning the lamp off beside me.

"Good night, Faith," he said. I smiled and snuggled into Brendon's side, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is ALL fiction. Everything song wise that is ever mentioned belongs to Panic! At The Disco. I do not know Brendon or Spencer; their characters are based purely off ideas. I'm not sponsored or affiliated by anyone or anything to make this story. Panic! in itself belongs to Fueled by Ramen and Decaydance. I think that takes care of it . . .**

**Chapter 4**

That morning Brendon and I left to see his parents. The drive was about four hours, and just as comfortable as yesterday's had been. He pulled in the driveway of an extremely average looking house, something I wouldn't expect for parents of such a star. Although, the parents weren't the ones who received the money. We got out and Brendon went to the door. A knot began in my stomach as I stood beside him. His mother opened the door.

"Brendon! And this must be Faith!" his mother gushed friendly. I smiled and Brendon hugged her.

"Come in, come in, it's cold out there," he mother said, stepping inside, "Boyd, Brendon's home! Can you get their bags out of his car?"

"Coming Grace!" his dad's voice boomed through the house. After he came back inside we got through introductions and such. The entire time we were there his parents were so sweet and made me forget everything that I'd been thinking about that had been worrying me back in Arizona. Sadly, though, those times had to end and we had to head back to L.A. and I had to face reality.

"Brendon, I've gotta go pick up a couple things, do you need anything while I'm gone?" I asked before I left.

"Nope," he said simply.

"If you think of anything feel free to text." I said before leaving the house and getting in the car. I headed to the store and picked up everything I needed. As soon as I was back I set the things on the floor and headed straight for the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand.

Since the end of tour I'd had a feeling I was pregnant, I'd skipped going on twice now, my appetite had increased considerably, and I felt nauseous at least once every day, not to mention that I'd gained weight. I read over the directions quickly and pulled out a stick. I finished and waited anxiously for the five minutes that it needed and as soon as time was up I was at the stick.

"Oh my God," I muttered. Brendon's pounding at the door made me lose attention.

"Faith, are you alright? You've been in there since you got home," he said sounding worried.

"Yeah, sorry, you can come in of you want," I said. The door opened slowly, Brendon had worry on his face. He looked at my face and followed my eyes to the counter. He looked there and back at me a couple of times.

"What's going on?" he asked wearily, taking a weary step closer.

"I'm pregnant, Brendon," I said quietly. He came next to me and looked down at the tiny plus sign in the window.

"Holy fuck. . . ." he said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, don't be sorry, this is fine. We're gonna be parents," he said quietly. I nodded, looking down at my feet. Brendon pulled me into a hug to try and comfort me, neither of us were comfortable, though.

After he let go of me I swiped it off the bathroom counter into the trash can. It landed with a loud thud.

"This sucks," I said, fighting myself to keep from crying. Brendon nodded slightly.

"We were kinda' asking for it, though," he said. I shrugged and looked at my stomach. I sighed heavily and frowned.

"I have to go to the fucking doctor now. Oh my God, that sucks," I said, my head pounding with the realization. I'd always hated the doctor. Bad experiences, bad news, just a ton of crap happened to me there.

"If I'm not busy I'll go with you," Brendon offered, knowing about my past experiences.

"Thank you," I said. I left the bathroom and sat on the sofa, Brendon next to me.

"Hey," Brendon said, I looked at him, "at least we're adults."

"You're an adult, I'm legal, and that's about it. I'm still a teenager so technically I'm really not, I can drive, vote, and have sex. Big flippin' whoop," I said pessimistically.

"Faith, everything's going to be fine. Just trust me, I'm here for you every step of the way, I promise you," he said, looking me square in the eyes, his face completely serious. Then I fell to pieces.

"Thank you," I said, my voice cracking as the tears poured from my eyes, "I'm sorry about this," I laughed, wiping at my eyes. Brendon smiled able to tell I felt better, and gave me a hug.

"Is it just me or are we going to be the most dysfunctional family ever?" I said, getting up and getting my laptop. I arranged for an appointment and put it back, sitting back with Brendon.

"So, honestly, are you really that scared?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but it's not that big a deal," he shrugged.

"But you aren't the eighteen year old girl that's going to lose her body, though," I sighed. He laughed and I gave him a look.

"Sorry, it just sounds funny," he said, trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at his face.

My doctor's appointment day finally came. Brendon wasn't busy that day so he came with me.

"Faith Jacobs?" a woman called. I stood up and Brendon followed. She led up back through the frighteningly white halls and into a room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Rickman. This is the . . ." she paused to examine Brendon closely, "father?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You wouldn't believe how many girls come in here with their guy friends, it's unbelievable," she said, putting gloves on. She looked down at the clip-board and back.

"So, you're eighteen. Senior in high school?"

"No, graduate. I skipped first grade." I said. The doctor turned back to me and smiled.

"Cool. Alright, so, I'm going to need you to come with me to the ultrasound lab," she said. We followed; she told us that so far it looked like I was about three months and three days. We went through everything else as quickly as she could get us to and before long we left.

"How the hell did they find us here?" I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing a crowd of paparazzi standing by the door.

"I have no idea," Brendon said. I put my sunglasses on, despite the fact that we were inside and it was a cloudy day. Brendon took my hand and we made our way outside.

"Brendon, is she pregnant?"

"How old are you, sweetie?"

"How does it feel to be parents?"

"How far are you?"

And a flood of other questions followed us as we pushed through the crowd. Finally we got to the car.

"Now it's gonna be all over the fucking news that you got me pregnant and media coverage on us is going to go all out nuts." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"It's alright, don't worry about it, the worst that happens it that TMZ starts paying more attention to us. News isn't going to cover us; there are more important things going on, and E! will say a thing or two, but that's it. I promise you," he said, laying his hand on my back.

We drove home in silence; I was off in my own world of worry. This was my worst nightmare. When I was younger I'd always said that I wasn't going to get married and have kids until I was twenty-four at the youngest. I was making an exception for Brendon, and I wasn't quite sure that that was the best idea. I put the idea from my head and tried to think of everything good that was going to come of this, but nothing really came to my head.

"Faith, we're home," Brendon said, closing his door. I got out of the car and followed him inside. I changed into a pair of sweats and lay on the sofa with Brendon. He stroked my hair gently as I watched the TV intently, waiting for something to come up. I flipped from gossip network to gossip network, waiting for something to show. Finally, something showed up. You could argue that watching for myself on TV was me being an attention whore, but I was watching out for myself, and the storm of disapproval that was bound to follow me around from now on.

"Told you it'd be on the news," I said to Brendon as I got up to make dinner. He shrugged and changed the channel, having enough of the gossip.

"What do you want to eat, Bren?" I asked him, staring into the refrigerator as if something were going to fly into my hands.

"I don't know, what are you having?"

"Probably a salad. I'm not that hungry." I shrugged, pulling out a bag of lettuce. Brendon came to the fridge and rifled through it, looking for anything he might want. He finally pulled some stir-fry from a few nights ago.

"We need to go shopping for food," he said, putting the container in the microwave. I laughed and pulled out a plate for him and a small bowl for me. I put some of the lettuce in it and a little dressing and grabbed myself a fork. I sat back down on the sofa, picking at my food little by little until I couldn't eat anymore for fear of being sick. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to take my mind off the flipping in my stomach, and pulled my knees up to my chest. Even the slight movement of pulling up my knees brought a debilitating wave of nausea. Brendon, seeing the ill look on my face, put down his food immediately and got me to the bathroom. Thankfully he did, or else there would have been a big mess.

I groaned as I sat back of the cold floor. My head banged against the wall and I laughed slightly and sighed.

"Not my night," I croaked, getting up and going back to the living room. I took a drink and Brendon took me and pulled me onto his lap. He buried his face in my hair and I laughed.

"Stop! The tickles," I said, jerking my neck. He laughed and pulled me closer. I yawned and looked at the time, it was nine.

"It's an acceptable time to go to bed, and I'm dead tired." I said, kissing him and wandering into the bedroom. I pulled on my pajamas and crawled under the covers.

Possibilities of the future spun around in my head until my mind because too murky and I fell asleep. Not long after Brendon came in, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Hey," I said as I rolled over to face him, my voice sounded groggy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, crawling into bed next to me.

"It's fine, I'm sure I'll be back asleep soon." I said, moving closer to him. He put his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Faith," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight," I smiled, closing my eyes contentedly and falling back asleep. The night was pretty restless minus the hour I'd gotten before Brendon came in. There was lots of nightmares and getting up because I felt sick, or I was thirsty, or whatever happened to be the case. Brendon, being the man, was able to sleep soundly through everything.

Finally, around five in the morning, I got back into the deep sleep that I'd been in before. I didn't wake up until around one in the afternoon, and the rest of the day was spent lounging around in my pajamas with Brendon, ignoring the problems we were facing and just being a young couple like we were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken me so long to get out. I've been really busy since the around September, lots of school stuff in September, in October it was mostly that I gained a social life and met my boyfriend of now 2 months, and I haven't had a second to myself until recently this month. Thank God for finals, that means little to no homework and half days. And also people are busy and I can sit and write. I haven't written a thing since September, seriously. So, sorry if this sucks, it's been way to long since I've written and I'm afraid I might have gotten a little rusty. School ends tomorrow (the 23****rd****) and I'll have successfully finished my 1****st**** semester of high school and freshman year. If I get a good grade on my P.E. final I'll finish out semester 1 with a 4.0, so cross your fingers that I'm good tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Brendon," I groaned from my position on the bathroom floor. Sadly, he was out with the boys right now because I'd been stupid enough to think that I was fine and could handle myself at home, sickness and all. I pushed myself off and got a drink of water to sooth the acidic burning in my esophagus and rinsed my tear stained face. I moved back to the sofa and curled back up, placing my hand on my now slightly showing stomach. It wasn't big, but you could tell I was pregnant.

About an hour later Brendon came into the house, "How are you doing?" he asked gently stroking my hair.

"Horrifically terrible. I think I threw up about ten different times and I feel like utter shit." I said, shivering slightly at his touch.

"Faith, honey, I think you might have the flu. It might be best if we went to the doctor and got you checked out. I know you hate them but we've gotta think of the kid and everything now," he said.

"Fine, but can't we wait until tomorrow?" I sighed.

"No, tomorrow could be too long. C'mon, get up," he said, lifting me up off the couch a little. I got my bearings and shuffled out to the car behind him, clutching a blanket close to me. I curled into a ball on the front seat and relaxed as best as I could through the car ride, but every sharp turn made my stomach flip and ever little bump made me heave.

Brendon put his hand gingerly on the back of my neck, his warm skin against mine raising goosebumps and making me shiver slightly. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and we got out. He pulled me into his side, blocking part of me from the wind and cold. If I wasn't sick I would have kissed him, but I wasn't about to give him the flu, so I hardly even turned his direction.

"Brendon, I feel like shit," I said, entering the hospital.

"I know, baby, I know. You'll get checked out soon," he said, having me go sit down so he could get me in to get looked at. I huddled in the uncomfortable teal vinyl and wood chairs, bringing my knees up to my chest and moving the blanket so it covered every inch of my body before springing into a huge coughing fit.

Shortly after that was over and done with Brendon came back and lifted me up, sitting down and putting me in his lap.

"Brendon, don't. I don't want you to get sick," I said, covering my face with the blanket.

"I got my flu shot, Faith, don't worry about me," he said, moving the blanket away from my face and giving me a kiss.

"Brendon," I sighed, putting my head against his chest. He rubbed my back and started humming Trade Mistakes and I closed my eyes. Before long he had me get up and we were going through the bright white corridor of different rooms and offices before we finally got to enter the one I was going to be checked up in.

"Hello there, Miss Jacobs. I see here it says you've been feeling pretty ill recently," the doctor said, looking down at his clip-board.

"Yeah," I said, my voice sounding strained from fighting back coughs.

"We're gonna have a look over and see what we can do, if we can do anything."

"Alright," I sighed, Brendon letting go of my hand and stepping away so the doctor had full access to give me my check-up.

"Well, from what I can tell it looks like you've got a simple case of the flu. We can prescribe some antibiotics and send you on your way. Just remember to keep taking your pre-natal vitamins, drink lots and lots of fluids, and rest as much as you can. We wanna keep both of you safe and healthy," the doctor said, handing me a prescription. Brendon and I left and took my hand in his, kissing it gently as we walked to the pharmacy area. We got my antibiotics and headed home.

Before long I started feeling better and was back on my feet and doing things again, Brendon could go out with the guys again and start working on writing again without worrying about how I was doing. Before we knew it, it was time to find out the gender of the baby.

"Brendon, I don't know if I want to know the gender. I don't want to get too close to this child. I don't even know if we're going to keep it. I don't think I'm ready to have a kid." I said, looking down at my lap to avoid any sign of emotion that might be in his face, or his chocolate eyes.

"Faith, it's up to you. If you want, I know a couple that's been looking into adopting. I can talk to them. I just want you to be happy," he said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said, blinking tears out of my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, Faith, put a smile on that pretty face." he said, pulling into a parking spot and getting out of the car. I slowly stepped out and he was right there waiting for me. He pulled me into his chest and held me until I stopped crying, then wiped my tears away.

"Thank you Brendon," I said, wiping at what he'd missed.

"It's nothing. Faith, I want you to be happy no matter what. I love you." He said, kissing my forehead. Questions spun through my mind, weaving webs that I got caught in that I couldn't tear down. I didn't know if I wanted to keep it, but at the same time I wanted to.

"Maybe this will help clear things up," Brendon said, taking my hand in his and walking me into the office. I got checked in and we waited until we were finally called in.

The doctor gave me all the regular questions before laying me back on the table and getting me ready for the ultrasound. Brendon took my hand, both our eyes glued to the screen. The doctor seemed like she was just building up the suspense for us, she kept checking heartbeat and doing everything but gender, it seemed. Finally, though, she began to look.

"Well, alright, so, it looks like you're having a girl, it's a little fuzzy, but from what I can see it seems to be a girl for sure."

"Oh, Brendon, a girl! We're having a girl!" I said, smiling up at him. He bent down and kissed me, almost putting his hand on my stomach, but the doctor stopped him and continued looking at the machine for a while longer before letting me clean-up and letting us leave.

"Brendon, we're having a little girl!" I smiled, my heart leaping with joy and excitement.

"Did that change your feelings?" he chuckled.

"Now that I can associate it as a he or a she it's much easier to consider keeping it. I might still re-think this. Let me get through this a while longer before I make any big decisions like that. Once I pick a definitive answer on that there's no going back."

"True. So, whatdyah say to going to get something to eat?"

"I say that sounds like a great idea. I'm starving," I said. Brendon opened the door for me to get in and walked around to his side. He left to parking lot and we went to get food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is ALL fiction. Everything song wise that is ever mentioned belongs to Panic! At The Disco. I do not know Brendon or Spencer; their characters are based purely off ideas. I'm not sponsored or affiliated by anyone or anything to make this story. Panic! in itself belongs to Fueled by Ramen and Decaydance. I think that takes care of it . . .**

**Chapter 6**

More months past, and so did my due date. It was a week past it before anything started happening.

"Brendon," I moaned, waking up and feeling a tight pain in my lower stomach.

"What," he rolled over, draping her arm about me and pulling me into his chest.

"Brendon, I'm having contractions," I groaned. It took him a minute to register what I had said, but when he did he mustered up all the energy he could at 2:45 in the morning and sat up.

"Do we need to go to the hospital now?" he said, wiping at his eyes.

"Not yet. You'll know when we need to go. It hurts, though," I said, biting my cheek. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Have I told you that I love you?" he said, kissing my temple.

"Yes, but I'll take it whenever you want to let me know. I love you, too." I smiled. He laid back down and pulled me into his side. He was back asleep within minutes and I snuggled into his side, unable to fall asleep. I laid there for a while, trying to get to sleep, but too much was going through my mind. Finally it hit eight and my contractions had evened out enough that I was willing to wake Brendon back up.

"Time to go?" he asked, slurring his words slightly because he'd been woken back up.

"Yeah," I said. He rolled himself out of bed and before going to get dressed he helped me up.

"Love, could you grab me my phone from the table? Sorry, I have to call Spencer and tell him I can't make it up to help him and the guys write today."

"No problem, babe," I said, picking his phone up and taking it to him. I didn't even want to bother changing out of my ratty old pajamas, no point in ruining a perfectly good pair of clothes when you had ratty pajamas to use.

I threw in all the last minutes items to our respective bags and grabbed my purse and my bag. Brendon quickly swiped those from me and I sighed. I waddled into the bathroom and grabbed a few towels that weren't ever used and took those down to the car, stopping for a contraction right as I was about to get into the car. Brendon dropped the bags and came over to me.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked, rubbing my shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I managed to choke out when it was finished. I laid the towels on the seat and got in carefully.

"Smart," he said, seeing what I did and putting the bags in the back before getting in and heading towards the hospital.

Half way there his phone started ringing and I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Spencer, where are you guys? We're all waiting here for you; they said you weren't here, though."

"We're on our way, it'll be ten or fifteen more minutes," I laughed.

"Alright, see you then," he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Brendon asked, pulling up to the intersection that was before the hospital.

"It was Spencer calling to ask where we are, he said everyone's there waiting for us," I said, smiling.

"Aww, look at that, I told you they all liked you," he smiled. He managed to find a parking spot and walked me into the hospital. There in the waiting room, just as Spencer had said, sat all the guys. They we're all up immediately when they saw us.

"Oh my God! You're having a fucking kid!" Ryan said, a little too loudly. He got multiple well deserved glares from the people in the waiting room and from the women at the reception desk.

"Ryan! Language!" I said, Brendon went over to go get me in. He came back and we were taken to a room immediately and my doctor was called in.

"Well, good to see that we didn't need an induction," my doctor smiled as she came in, "Let's get a little check going on now."

"Brendon, do you want to go call your mom and tell her what all is going on?" I asked him.

"Good idea. I'll be back in a little bit," he said, kissing my forehead and pulling out his phone before leaving the room.

"Alright, well, heart rate is looking very good," my doctor said after checking the reading on the monitor. She went down and lifted the blanket, "About three centimeters and eighty percent effaced. Going pretty good, but if your water doesn't break soon we're going to have to do that for you," she said, getting up and bidding me adieu for now. I sat alone for a while, trying to ignore all the wires and needles that were in me and trying to not think about how big the needle was going to be for the epidural if I got one. Brendon was back in shortly, at my side worrying over every little thing about me.

"Brendon, you can calm down. I'm not dying, I'm having a kid," I said, putting my hand over his.

"I guess I am going a little over-board. I'm sorry; I just don't like to see you in pain."

"Aww! Honey, it's not that bad right now, but thank you for your concern," I said, pushing myself up to kiss him. He met me half way and gently pushed me back down. I sunk back into the pillows and sighed, waiting for the next contraction or the nurse, whichever came first.

Shortly after I'd relaxed a nurse came in. Brendon became anxious and I sighed.

"Do I need to make you leave the room again, Bren?" I said.

"Nope, I'm good," he said and sat down.

"Well," the nurse began after checking me, "it seems you're progressing normally, but it seems that we do have to break your water for you."

"That's won't hurt, will it?" I asked tentatively.

"Not at all, but it does feel kinda gross. I'll be back in a minute to do that," she said and left.

"Goody," I sighed, "because I wanted to feel grosser right now."

The nurse was back in in a snap and broke my water. She hadn't lied when she said it felt gross. She left and Brendon got up.

"Oh good, now they decide to get worse," I said, speaking of my contractions. I gripped the sides of the bed and tried to breathe through it. Brendon took one of my hands in his and did his best to calm me down until it was over.

"You alright?" he asked, pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Yeah, fine, but can you bring me my purse? I have clips and a rubber band in there and I can put my hair back so I don't have it absolutely glued to my face, and I have a feeling it might be a good time to put it back."

"Yeah, sure," he said, bringing me the tattered and worn out bag I'd been carrying around with my since eighth grade. It had a flowered pattern and pleather trim was from H&M. It was the last one of that pattern they had at the store and I loved it. I had bought and received many purses to replace it as it became older and older, but I couldn't bear to part with it. It'd been with my through too much.

I dug through it carefully so as not to pull out one of the many needles that had been stuck into my arms. I finally found a bobby pin and a hair tie and pulled back my hair into a pony tail, not caring how messy it looked.

"If you want to you can go get the boys. You're probably bored out of your mind sitting here; I'm not exactly the best company at the moment."

"Alright," he said and left the room. He came back moments later with the trail of guys.

"Brendon! I didn't say bring them here!" I said, shocked that he'd brought them back here and having the sense to him my face.

"Too late, honey, we're here until we get kicked out," Ryan said, sitting down in a chair sideways, his legs swung over one armrest, his back leaning on the other. A moment later he was back up and pushed my hands away from my face and went back and sat in his previous position, "You don't need to cover your face. I'm sure you're fine."

"Shut up, Ryan," I huffed. He laughed and all the guys started talking, mostly about songs. Ryan and John were mostly listening since they realized they didn't have any input in Panic! anymore.

"Brendon, can I talk to you for a second?" I said, after thinking about something.

"Yeah," he said, coming to my side, "What's up?"

"I was thinking, and, God forbid anything bad happen to either of us, let alone both, we need to have at least a god-parent for our little girl."

"Yeah, and?"

"I have an idea of who I want, I just want to run it by you."

"Alright, who are you thinking of?"

"Spencer. He's been friends with you since God knows when and I know that if anything would happen that him and Hayley would do an awesome job at taking care of her."

"That sounds good to me, I mean, it kind of depends on him, but I agree with your decision fully," he said. He looked back and motioned for Spencer to come over and they spoke for a while, there were few words and lots of nodding from Spencer. Finally a yes and the conversation ended.

"You've got a Godfather for our little girl now," he said to me. I smiled and moved over, motioning for Brendon to sit by me. He did and I laid my head on his shoulder, "Speaking of, we might want to come up with a name for her."

"That might be a good idea, what were you thinking about for her?"

"I was originally going to suggest Sarah, but I'm assuming that won't fly," he said.

"Good job piecing that together. That bring to mind a couple questions though," I said.

"I've got answers."

"Alright, first, why choose that as her name? Second, what happened between you and Sarah anyway? You guys were only engaged for like a month before you split off."

"The first one is a lot easier to answer," he sighed, putting his arms around my shoulders and drawing me closer to his side, "The only reason I would have picked it would be because it would be a lot easier to answer the 'Why did you write a song about a Sarah when mommy's name is Faith?' question if she ever asked it. Well, I mean give it a better answer than it was for my ex-fiancée.

"As for the second, it's really long and detailed and the kid'll probably be here by the time I finish it, so, in short, I caught her sleeping with one of our old bodyguards and broke off the engagement after she refused to stop. I'd known something was up, and after investigation I got to walk in on . . . yeah. I was mildly devastated, we were in the beginning of tour and I kicked both of them off the bus at a gas station and called a cab for them. A few months later, after my period of grief ended, I saw you and something clicked and, obviously, you know the rest."

"Interesting, did you have a rebound girl before me or do I fill that slot?"

"No, there was another girl for a few weeks. Nothing much happened. Frankly, nothing at all happened. Then I met you, and yeah. Any other questions or things you want me to confess?"

"No, I think I'm good for now. We still need a name though."

"True, true, guys, do you have any suggestions on girl names?" Brendon questioned.

"Nope," they all said after a moment of thinking.

"I might have one, if you like it," Brendon eventually said.

"What is it?"

"Alexandria," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"I love it! It's so pretty," I smiled.

"Glad you like it," he said. The nurse came in for the first time in a surprisingly long while, it seemed, and Brendon jumped off the bed and rejoined the boys, who all looked away awkwardly the second that she entered the room.

"Looks like the whole posse is here," she said as she was checking me.

"Yeah, everyone came in. Thankfully this room is pretty big."

"Fun. Well, you're 5 centimeters and fully effaced; if you want we can get you an epidural now."

"That'd be amazing if you could do that," I said. She said she'd be back very quickly and just as promised she was. Brendon was up the second she came in and took my hands in him, letting me grip them as the stuck the needle for Novocain in to numb the area. I had a minor panic attack due to my fear of needles, but Brendon calmed me down and they got the epidural in and got me laid back.

I spent the majority of the rest of the time in the hospital drifting in and out of sleep, only fully waking momentarily when Brendon's parents arrived, until finally, twenty hours later, I got to push. Everyone left the room except Brendon. He was put in scrubs and came over to my side, helping me along as I pushed. Finally, a half hour of pushing and pain later, Alexandria was born. Measurements were taken before she was brought to us and I was allowed my recovery time.

"She's beautiful," Brendon said, kissing me. I nodded and smiled.

"Very," I said. No one was allowed in our room until tomorrow morning, thankfully. That was what Brendon had told everyone so that I could rest and we could have some peace with our daughter. Brendon took my phone from my bag and got a picture before he took one on his. I smiled and gave her to Brendon. He went and sat with her and I took a candid picture. I got onto my rarely used Facebook and posted the picture along with 'The proud new father and our precious little girl, Alexandria. She's so beautiful. I've never felt so much love for anything as much as I do for these 2 people.' before thinking over any possible consequences. I put my phone back down and moved over in the bed so there was room for Brendon. He eventually came over and sat next to me and we got to have our first moment together as a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Erin here! So I've wanted to update this for months, but I left this at a place where I couldn't figure out how to move forward without the story going down the toilet for me. I'm not taking it down, but I'm going to edit the chapters and reconstruct them as much as I possibly can to make this a better read and make the plot better. I don't know what all I'm going to keep and tweak. I'm keeping most of chapter 1 the same for sure, but I don't know what I'm keeping and tossing for the rest of it. Thank you for understanding!


	8. Another author note

Hey guys! Erin here! So, I'm no longer updating this story on here, I have moved to my Wattpad account. If you want to read the 4 chapters I have edited please go to story/1478224-trading-mistakes . Yes, I realize I changed the title, but the plot has changed and I'm adding more characters and more pivotal things and important details that just having 'Brendon's Got A Girlfriend' as a title doesn't cut it. So, please go read Trading Mistakes! It's still pretty similar, the first 3 chapters are mainly minor edits, but chapter four in the BIG change in the plot. And I mean BIG change. More dialogue, new characters, different plot turn, etc. I'm sure you'll still love it though :) Thank you all! Love you to bits!


	9. author note  link to edited version

Hey everyone! So if you've been keeping up with my Wattpad account you'd know I've gotten pretty dang far with this story, I'm in the midst of working on chapter 10, it would have been up yesterday in an ideal world, but I got sick and loaded with homework and projects because honors teacher just love giving me projects and ever other teacher has a love affair with the one night essay and all of the homework. But yeah, I've got two projects due next week along with being ill this weekend and missing today and it's been a big mess but I am working and I'm very happy with how this is turning out over on my Wattpad! So, if you care to read the edits and the new chapters and missed my last post a few months ago you can go to / story / 1478224 - trading - mistakes without and parenthesis or spaces and you'll be right at the new and improved Brendon's Got A Girlfriend! I love you all! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
